


When you wake up, please read this letter

by Amphipomene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphipomene/pseuds/Amphipomene
Summary: 原名：致晨光所照耀的你愿你能够看见这封我书写多年的日记与信。也许你再醒来时我已经离世多年，但我仍想念你那双澄澈明媚的眼，它璀璨如同星火、它清澈如同流水，无需因为我的消失而悲伤，我仍然注视着你，在你看不见的地方。----2013年左右的老文，很垃圾，只是放过来存一下。日记格式写的时候没有公布角色生日所以上面的日期是随便写的，后来也没有改了注意：假如艾伦在水晶里永远沉睡……----
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	When you wake up, please read this letter

854年7月14日  
海边的城堡终于完工了，过几天就能带艾伦一起搬过去了，这个小鬼之前一直想着去看海，明天告诉他应该会高兴地醒过来吧？毕竟睡在那种冰冷的东西里一点都不好受。

854年7月15日  
把去海边定居的事情告诉艾伦了，但他仍然没有任何反应，我觉得我有必要去找韩吉和埃尔文见个面，当初是谁想出的这个方案让艾伦躲避那群猪猡活下去的，真是蠢毙了。

854年7月16日  
今天没能见到韩吉和埃尔文，据几个士兵说，韩吉是去了某个山里旅游；而埃尔文是带着艾伦之前的一个青梅竹马——好像是叫阿明来着——去北方的某个不知名小镇度假去了，没一两个月估计不会回来了。果然没了巨人的威胁就成这样了么，真是无聊，下次再见到他们，一定得把他们抓到城堡去给艾伦道歉。

854年7月17日  
决定把城堡命名为耶格尔堡了，这样艾伦一醒过来就会该明白这是我送他的礼物，就算那时候我已经不在了……说起来今天那个三笠来了，貌似是因为听说我要把艾伦带到耶格尔堡去，所以过来看看艾伦，而且很难得的没有吵着闹着要把艾伦带走。明天就要出发去耶格尔堡了，你应该很开心吧？艾伦。

854年7月24日  
花了六天终于到了耶格尔堡，比预想中的速度快很多。啧，还是太脏了，带着艾伦住进来第一天完全是在打扫卫生，真是煞心情。决定把艾伦安排在那个迎海的房间，每天早晨的阳光总会第一时间照亮这个房间，海风吹过来还有咸的味道，偶尔还有鸟停留在窗台上，这样艾伦也许会早点醒吧？从今往后就要在这里一直住下去了，平时也没有什么事可干，大概也只能每天盯着艾伦了。

854年7月25日  
住进耶格尔堡第二天，艾伦还是没有任何醒来的征兆，反正刚搬进来也没有什么事情可以打发时间，出去看了一下艾伦一直向往的海，回来的时候我告诉艾伦海水和他的眼泪是同一种味道的，啧，来历不明的水真是脏死了。

……

854年7月27日  
艾伦又这样睡过一天。

……

854年7月31日  
韩吉今天来耶格尔堡了，看见我望着艾伦没事可做就给我提了个主意，说什么让我以后闲着没事就画艾伦，也许等我画完了一幅自觉最完美的时候，艾伦就醒过来了。我觉得这个想法蠢毙了，让他把城堡从里到外一个人全部打扫了一遍。

854年8月1日  
今天让韩吉去最近的小镇上买了画布和一些画笔颜料什么的工具，然后让他滚回去了。临走的时候他贼笑的跟有病一样，我觉得下次他再来得让他把城堡再打扫十几遍。

854年8月2日  
今天开始画艾伦。

854年8月3日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。没想到画个人是个这么麻烦的事，啧，算了，反正没事可干。

……

855年8月4日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。

……  
856年8月5日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。  
……  
857年8月6日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。  
……  
858年8月7日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。  
……

859年3月14日  
艾伦还是在睡。韩吉和埃尔文今天来了，看见我在画艾伦是一脸被惊吓的样子，说没想到我真的在画而且居然花了这么久，我考虑了一会儿决定让他们去山下小镇买一些必需品，然后再回来把城堡里里外外打扫十几遍。说起来明天脸廓就成型了，该开始画脸和头发了。

……  
860年4月3日  
艾伦还是在睡。  
……  
864年6月21日  
今天那个三笠来了，听埃尔文说她已经当上了新一任的士兵长，和当初的我一样。想起来她跟艾伦差不多岁数，才29吧？对了，下次艾伦生日的时候把她和那个阿明·阿诺德一起叫来吧，也许艾伦能提早醒来。

……  
864年7月6日  
前几天艾伦过生日，我让埃尔文把104期的士兵能叫来的全来了，可艾伦还是没有醒来的征兆，明天得去找韩吉问问有什么办法，研究了这么久巨人如果还没有任何办法让艾伦醒来的话，只能证明他那些资料全是堆废纸了，我不介意把废纸统统烧掉。

864年7月7日  
韩吉那个四眼混球，居然对我说什么根据之前女型巨人的研究，想要让艾伦从水晶里出来，必须要是他自己愿意。果然废纸还是应该烧掉，差点就成功了，埃尔文你干什么拦着我？！  
……艾伦，如果真的要你自己愿意，你什么时候才会出来？

864年7月8日  
艾伦今天还是没有醒来。韩吉为了防止我烧掉他的那堆废纸，让埃尔文帮他带走了，自己留在这里观察艾伦。埃尔文临走时顺手带走了那两个小鬼。那个三笠临走上马车时还对我说要好好照顾艾伦，不然就不轻饶我，果然还是个小鬼。  
说起来，再过修改几次应该就可以完成五官和头发的部分了，不过还是想把眼睛留在最后画。

864年7月9日  
艾伦还是没有醒。韩吉总是围着艾伦看来看去，太烦了，所以我把他连同行李一起扔出去了，但是他居然用立体机动从窗子跳进来了……看来不仅要把他扔出去，还得在城堡外墙上安装点防护措施了。

864年7月10日  
艾伦还是没有醒。韩吉扔出去老是有办法进来，我已经懒得扔他了。

……  
864年11月11日  
今天下雪了，艾伦还是没有醒。今天终于完成了五官和头发部分，之前总是觉得哪里不对，修改了一百多遍才终于完成。  
傍晚的时候居然有一对小鬼来借宿，身上真是脏死了。韩吉居然把这对小鬼留下了，多管闲事，我觉得他那些废纸有必要烧掉了。临睡前我警告了他们不要靠近艾伦的房间，但愿这两个小鬼不会给我添麻烦。

864年11月12日  
早上起来的时候雪还在下，窗外看起来一片苍白，下雪的海边看起来很美，为什么你还不醒呢，艾伦？  
昨天来借宿的小鬼因为还在下雪的原因没法下山，只能暂时留在城堡里，他们居然以为我只有二十七岁，写观察报告的韩吉被他们问到我真实年龄时差点没笑得打穿我的墙壁，我觉得我得找他赔一下修理费，虽然整座耶格尔堡都是采用的巨人硬化能力建造的。

864年11月13日  
雪终于停了，但因为积雪太厚小鬼们仍然无法下山，看起来他们似乎有点羞愧的样子，真是无聊。因为有外人在城堡里不好一直守着艾伦，于是我把画架搬到了我寝室的阳台上，结果被那两个小鬼看见了，他们似乎有点惊叹，但完全不想理睬他们。后来韩吉过来商量事情，发现他们给拖走了，今天真是无聊，希望下山的路早点通。  
你什么时候才醒来陪我呢，艾伦？

864年11月14日  
那对小鬼终于要走了，但他们临走之前居然问我愿不愿意把耶格尔堡出售给他们，我差点想削了他们的腿再让他们滚下山去，但最后还是交给韩吉处理了。果然还是只有艾伦和我在一起最省心，可艾伦今天依然没有醒来。

……  
865年2月11日  
艾伦今天还是没有任何即将醒来的征兆，韩吉因为埃尔文寄来的信终于要走了，艾伦，接下来的日子我们会清净很多了。

……  
866年2月12日  
艾伦还是没有醒。  
……  
867年2月13日  
艾伦还是没有醒。  
……  
868年2月14日  
艾伦还是没有醒。  
……  
869年2月15日  
艾伦还是没有醒。  
……  
870年2月15日  
艾伦还是没有醒。  
……

871年5月4日  
艾伦今天还是没有任何即将醒来的征兆，我觉得我可能不能再等下去了。今天终于画好了最后的眼睛部分，让那个阿明送去装裱了，大概四天后就能送回来了。

871年5月5日  
艾伦今天仍然没有任何反应，只是静静地在水晶里躺着，像一个冰封的尸体。埃尔文派来的治疗我的医生今天对我说，我的时间不会太久了，但是我还是没有吃他给的药。因为曾经我在地下街的时候听过一种流言——大概也算是传说吧——“不要试图拒绝神对你的邀约，无礼者将找不到前往来生的路，永远徘徊于天堂。”其实就是该死的时候就死不要挣扎，要不然你就没有下辈子了，可我不想没有下辈子。  
艾伦，如果这辈子等不到你睁眼的话，只能指望来生了。

871年5月6日  
艾伦还是没有醒来。那个医生发现我没有吃药，终于告诉我：“你只剩下几天时间了。”但他看见我似乎对这不怎么在意，叹了口气就离开了。人生其实就这么一点时间，渴望长寿又能换到什么呢？希望能等到画送回来，这几天只想看着艾伦，哪里都不想去了。

871年5月7日  
艾伦今天还是没有醒来，画也还没有送回来，第一次觉得一天是这样漫长。  
871年5月8日  
艾伦还是没有醒，黄昏的时候那个叫阿明的终于把画送回来了，我让他们把画挂在大厅的墙上，看起来很显眼，也很合适。

871年5月9日  
昨天晚上做了一个梦，梦见艾伦终于醒过来了，突然想给艾伦写一封信。

871年5月10日  
从早上睁眼到黄昏，没想到写一封信居然会花掉我一整天的时间。艾伦今天也还是没有醒过来，可我觉得我已经没有时间了。

871年5月11日 （新历16年5月11日）  
我是现任调查兵团副团长阿明·阿诺德。虽然我知道在别人的日记本上随便书写是很不礼貌的行为，但是经过我思考后请允许我给这本日记做最后的报告。  
我与现任调查兵团士兵长三笠·阿克曼赶到时已经是11日的早晨6时17分了，艾伦·耶格尔依然没有从水晶中苏醒，而调查兵团前士兵长利威尔先生经过观察取证确认已于11日凌晨6时至７时期间死亡，停止了生命活动。我们非常遗憾没能及时挽救这位人类英雄的生命。  
我们首先采用了冰冻技术来确保利威尔先生的遗体完整度，经过将近一个小时的高层会议商议，最后决定将调查兵团前士兵长利威尔先生的遗体火化后置于调查兵团英灵馆供后人敬仰。  
以上。

P.S.艾伦，我和三笠不知道你什么时候会醒过来，等待你的苏醒是一件太过漫长的事情，也许是一年两年，或者十年二十年，更甚者百年千年。利威尔兵长的骨灰，其实我们并没有把它放在英灵馆，我和三笠把它放在了你的身边，请原谅我们的武断，但我们认为这才是最好的归属。三笠下楼前让我帮她写一句：那个侏儒何德何能可以死了都在艾伦身边。  
我们最后只希望你醒来后能好好地活下去，即使我们都不在了。  
愿再见。


End file.
